1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible furniture assemblies that are readily collapsed and reassembled. More particularly, relating to collapsible furniture assemblies including one or more resilient locking elements making the assembly and the collapsing of collapsible furniture assemblies easier and faster and which positively ensures the furniture will remain assembled until disassembly is desired.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Collapsible furniture assemblies are well known in the art and have become a common place in most households. Collapsible furniture are popular for many reasons, including but not limited to reduced consumer cost, reduced manufacture cost, reduced shipping cost, reduce storage space, ease of transport, and entertaining for children.
Over a number of years, collapsible furniture assemblies have seen many improvements and the following U.S. Patent Numbers are representative of the types of improvements that have occurred: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,497; 3,909,064; 4,348,052; 4,593,950; 4,509,794; 5,387,027; 5,765,922; 5,927,816; 5,00,514; and 5,803,548.
While the above referenced patents do fulfill their particular objects, none of the patents either singularly or in combination disclose or make obvious a simplified locking feature for positively retaining all of the individual pieces of the each collapsible furniture assembly together. Furthermore, none of the patents either singularly or in combination disclose or make obvious such a simplified locking feature that can be incorporated into many different types of collapsible furniture without substantial modification.
As such the collapsible furniture of the present invention includes a new, novel, and unobvious locking feature for positively retaining all of the individual pieces of the collapsible furniture assembly together and which includes such a locking feature that can be incorporated into an unlimited number of types of collapsible furniture.